


-Only If For a Night (+18)-

by TheSleepwalker



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Sensuality, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3229148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSleepwalker/pseuds/TheSleepwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"-Sin mordidas –digo. Y siento que aquella es por mucho la condición más estúpida que pude haber dicho. ¿Sin mordidas? ¡Menuda idiotez!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*Tomar en cuenta que soy un asco para los Summary's*</p>
            </blockquote>





	-Only If For a Night (+18)-

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, bueno... He sido retado por The Tecnicolor Phase; así que a tomar en cuenta que es mi primer OS, y que me es imposible dejar pasar un reto. 
> 
> Aclaro que yo no acostumbro escribir en primera persona, menos cuando el personaje es alguien que me resulta tan complicado emocionalmente y psicologicamente como lo hace Stiles; ¡Pero qué va! Hice mí mejor esfuerzo, cumplí con el reto y pues... espero que lo disfruten(? *No me maten por lo malo que es :C*
> 
> Pd. Perdonen lo explicito, el reto lo planteaba de esa manera; discuplen la pesima narracion pero es el primer OS en primera persona que hago.

* * *

-1-

    Estaba decidido, la próxima vez que le vea será diferente. Tiene que serlo.

    -Derek he estado pensando mucho y he… no, no, no –suspiro-. Derek –fruncí un poco el rostro tratando de adquirir un poco de dureza, o al menos la necesaria para poder encararle sin cagarme encima-, debo decirte algo, es un poco… no, no, no, ¡Vamos Stiles, piensa! –digo girándome para empezar desde cero. Necesito decírselo, que él lo sepa y saber si lo tiente también-. Derek escucha, he estado guardando esto por mucho tiempo y… ¡No, no, no! -¡¿Pero qué clase de cursilerías eran esas?! ¡¿Desde cuándo me había vuelto un tío de esos?! ¡Demonios! De esa manera jamás podría decírselo. No podía ocultarlo un segundo más y ni así se me ocurría cómo, estupendo. ¡¿En dónde demonios se encontraba la diarrea verbal cuando era necesaria?!- bien, bien –Solo debía averiguar cómo decirle a un hombre lobo que lo amo y todo estaría resuelto. Cosa fácil. Suspiro nuevamente dando la vuelta-. Derek…

    -¿Sí? –No puedo evitar pegar el grito en el cielo, la piel se me eriza y dentro de mi atontada mente se desencadena una serie de actos que me hacen lanzarme contra la puerta vociferando maldiciones a diestra y siniestra-. ¡Joder, Derek! ¡¿Qué sucede contigo?! ¡Casi me matas de un puñetero susto! –Acuso llevando una mano hacia mi pecho en donde mi corazón late como loco al borde de un colapso-. ¡La puerta estaba abierta! –chillo señalando-. ¡Podrías ser normal una vez en tu vida y evitarme un paro cardiaco! –digo tratando de controlar mi respiración y normalizar mi pulso. Escucho un pequeño ruido de su parte, algo impermeable pues no logro distinguir si es una risa o una queja y alzo la cabeza para mirarle.

    Al verle de pie frente a la ventana, con la luna llena pisándole los talones, esa chaqueta de cuero y su mirada encendida con el más puro instinto animal, supe que estaba totalmente loco y perdido por él.

    -Stiles -Su voz es tan ruda como suave, me envuelve como una vieja canción de cuna y automáticamente hace que me tranquilice. Y no logro comprender cómo es eso posible. Sus ojos se clavan en mí, y siento su mirada traspasándome sin problema, escaneando el fondo de mi alma como si fuese alguna especie de cristal o alguna gilipolles parecida.

    -Oh no, ¡No, no, no, no! –Repito dando vueltas como loco de un lado a otro al descubrir su intensión en su mirada, no puedo hacerlo, no si quiero dejarle en claro lo que siento por él-. ¡Ni lo pienses! ¡No de nuevo! ¡No otra vez! ¡No! –Digo sin poder controlar o siquiera estar consiente de ese constante, molesto y estúpido movimiento exagerado de extremidades impulsadas por una repentina ola de energía causada por ver al chupapollas de Derek-. ¡Ni siquiera pienses en pedirlo!

     -Stiles –bufa antes de sentarse sobre mi cama.

    -¡No! ¡No, simplemente no! ¡Jamás! ¡Necesito decir algo y no podré hacerlo si tengo tu polla en mi boca! ¡Además tuve suficiente con la última vez! –y era cierto, aún sentía un poco de dolor al moverme, y las mordidas no habían sanado del todo, ¿Pero eso le importaba? ¡Claro que no! A Derek “Mefollotodoloquepuedo” Hale solo le importaban tres cosas en la vida: A) Su Camaro negro; B) Su chaqueta de cuero… aunque, viéndolo bien… Aquella bendita chaqueta le entallaba a la perfección y C) No tener bolas azules durante una noche de luna llena.

    -Seguro puede esperar –dice alzando una ceja; ¡Maldito gesto seductor! Y no puede evitar sonreírse, es seguro que el muy guarro ha de estar recordando la última vez. Pero no puedo desviarme, necesito decirlo, es ahora o nunca.

    -No, Derek, necesito decirte que…

    -No recuerdo que fuera tan malo -¡¿No lo recuerda?! ¡Si dure una semana tratando de caminar con normalidad! ¡Menudo gilipollas! A este paso jamás podré decirle lo que siento-. Te gustó –Me mira con detenimiento.

    Me freno en seco al escucharle, ¡¿Qué me había gustado?! ¡Joder! Digo, admito que quizá disfrute un poco pero… ¡Pero jamás dije que me gustara! Me giro hacia él con fuego encendido en la mirada y el muy puñetero se hecha a reír cual niño pequeño –algo ya de por sí muy extraño, acojonante y adorable en alguien de su tipo-. Siento mi rostro hirviendo ante su reacción y ¡Por Dios! Seguro me he sonrojado ante él.

    -¡No! ¡Por última vez Derek, no lo haré!

    -Stiles.

    -¡Joder, Derek! ¡¿Eso de ser lobo te atrofia el cerebro?! ¡Entiende de una puñetera vez que no lo hare! ¡Usa tus malditos sentidos lupinos para entender que necesito…!

    No sé qué sucede; suelta una sonrisa –tan hermosa como irritante-, sus ojos destellan con ese color dorado –el cual admito, me ha llegado a poner nervioso en más de una ocasión- y antes de que siquiera pueda recuperarme de mi propia horda de pensamientos y emociones, le siento contra mi cuerpo.

    -Eso hago, idiota –no puedo evitarlo. Simplemente no, mi cuerpo se pone tan rígido como los músculos de su cuerpo, las rodillas me tiemblan, siento su respiración caliente chocando contra la piel de mi cuello y no puedo hacer nada más que luchar por mantenerme de pie ya que, para variar, mis piernas son como un par de jodidos platos de gelatina-. Y ellos entienden que deseas hacer esto tanto como yo –dice colocando sus labios contra mi piel. ¡Maldición! ¡¿Quién se cree que es?!

    -De… -mi voz tambalea y es que ¡Coño! O el muy puñetero era realmente excitante y convincente, o yo me estaba volviendo una mujerzuela descarada sin la menor intención de hacerle saber lo que quiero, pero… ¡Joder! Me es simplemente imposible resistirme, es como intentar que el muy cojonudo de Scott mirase Star Wars, o que Lydia le prestase más atención al mundo que a los zapatos que usaría para la cena con los padres de Jackson-. Derek –trato de que mi voz suene firme, y no como la de un crio al que le acaban de cortar las pelotas-. Por última vez…

    -No puede ser tan malo; podemos hablar luego –susurra a mi oído. ¡Su puta voz! ¡Esa hermosa, estúpida y convincente voz! Tan suave y cálida como el verano mismo. Maldigo a creces en mis adentros, sé que terminare guardándomelo de nuevo para caer rendido ante los encantos de Derek. Y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo. Chupapijas, es un total chupapijas. Siento su mano en mi cintura tomándome con un poco de fuerza; le miro y sorprendentemente me quedo callado ante él-. ¿Entonces?

    ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¡Jodido lio en el que me encontraba! Seguramente me odiaría por ello en la mañana o a los tres segundos de terminar, pero qué más daba, jamás me había caracterizado por tomar buenas decisiones y esta no sería la primera vez.

    -Sin mordidas –digo. Y siento que aquella es por mucho la condición más estúpida que pude haber dicho. ¿Sin mordidas? ¡Menuda idiotez!

    -Veremos –contesta pegándose a mí. ¡Oh, no, no! Si piensa que el gran Derek “Lodominotodo” Hale podrá escoger si mi condición se cumple o no, está muy equivocado; más después de hacerme perder el hilo de la confesión que tenía quemándome el pecho.

    Abro la boca para decirle lo que pienso al respecto –y quizá para confesarle mi amor-, pero antes de que pueda siquiera formular las palabras, sus labios se dejan ir contra los míos devorándome lentamente en un beso que me resulta simplemente hipnótico. Y que por si fuera poco, me deja totalmente en blanco. Lo había escuchado más de una vez por los pasillos del colegio. Derek, durante sus años de estudiante –antes del incendio y toda esa mudanza hacia otra ciudad- poseía esa reputación –que aún conservaba- de tío malo y rompecorazones, de esos por los cuales todas las chicas suspiraban y por los que todos morían por conocer aunque fuese de lejos, y eso –por si fuera poco- incluía una placa reluciente de buen besador, y por Dios que no existía nada más cierto, las divinidades habían sido excesivamente bondadosas al darle esa apariencia de dios, y todavía ¡Le habían dado los mejores labios al muy puñetero!

   Dejo mi estúpido monologo mental por un momento –apartando mis sentimientos nuevamente- y me permito concentrarme en él, en su lengua que busca con brutal pasión a la mía mientras ambas me realizan un escaneo bucal; en sus manos fuertes apretando mi espalda con suavidad y dominio equitativo. En lo caliente de su respiración y lo intensa que es. ¡Estoy jodido! ¡Jodido y perdido por Derek Hale! No había duda, el muy puñetero me había convertido en Stiles “Jugetesexual” Stilinski. Y ambos sabíamos que ni siquiera yo podía retroceder a ese punto.

    Un poco de dolor del más puro y excitante me hace sobresaltar cuando sus colmillos muerden mi labio inferior reventándole con cuidado, el sabor cobrizo de mi sangre se cuela en mi boca y él se dedica a pegar más mi cuerpo al respectivo antes de hacerme retroceder para aprisionarme contra la pared. Ojalá que el pequeño Dath Vader que tenía sobre la repisa perdonase lo que estaba a punto de ver, pero aquel beso había sido solo el comienzo de la noche. Torpemente deslizo mis manos por su pecho mientras él continua besándome con intensidad, siento cada uno de sus músculos contrayéndose ante el contacto de mis manos, y libera un poco de tensión cuando le despojo de la chaqueta –haciendo que esta ultima cayera en algún lugar del suelo-. Trato de contenerme, pero un gemido escapa de mi boca cuando –gracias a la diferencia de alturas- comienza a frotar mi parte íntima con su pierna. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios y después de encender mi columna vertebral en llamas con el toque de sus dedos, me toma por la cabeza y me jalonea hacia atrás.

    -Derek –gimoteo. ¡Coño! Las pequeñas mordidas que plantaba a lo largo de mi clavícula me hacían delirar como loco. No quería que se detuviese nunca, y él lo sabía.

    Retomó mi cadera con fuerza. Me interno dentro de los brillantes anillos dorados que Derek tiene por pupilas y siento como poco a poco, al inducirme dentro de él, todo deja de importar. El amor, la soledad, la necesidad, todo se va a la mierda. Quiero y necesito estar con él. Me inclino un poco buscando entrelazar nuevamente mis labios delgaduchos con los suyos y me aferro con fuerza a su cuerpo excitado. Me devuelve el gesto rogándome implícitamente para que continúe acariciándole con fervor. Derek podía ser una roca y el tío más rudo de Beacon Hills, pero en el fondo era un crio como todos, forzado a esconder sus sentimientos y emociones por miedo; obligado a alejar a las personas por temor a quererles demasiado y luego perderles. Sin perder el tiempo en cursilerías estúpidas, deslice mis manos por los costados de su cuerpo, mientras que sus garras se clavaban en mi camiseta para después –alejándose un poco de mi- romperla frente a mis ojos dejando mi pecho al descubierto. La primera vez que estuvimos juntos me había sorprendido, y quizá jamás dejaría de hacerlo, pero es que me era simplemente fascinante ver como mi cuerpo frágil y pequeño se amoldaba perfectamente al de él. Abrí la boca –un poco cabreado, pues aquella era mi camiseta favorita- para decirle alguna represalia, pero el roce sus labios descendiendo lentamente por mi barbilla, para luego continuar bajando por mi cuello me hizo callar como si me lo hubiese ordenado con el calor de su boca. ¡Joder, su puta boca! Cada vez que sus labios se posaban sobre mi piel desnuda le sentía como un hierro hirviendo marcándome como si fuese de su propiedad, traspasándolo todo para tatuarse sobre el lienzo pálido en el cual me había transformado. Lleve mi mano contra su cabeza a medida que descendía por mi estómago, mordiéndome el labio al sentir su húmeda lengua recorriendo el caminillo de delgados vellos que nacían desde mi ombligo hasta el interior de mis calzoncillos. Sé que quiere escucharme decirlo, y quiero hacerlo, pero aunque lo hiciera, no serviría para nada –más que para alimentar su excitación- las cosas pasarían según su antojo. Y yo no tenía ni la más mínima idea de contradecirle. Ni siquiera había llegado a ser intenso y yo ya me encontraba jadeando cual perro, culpando a los mágicos labios de Derek.

    -Por… por favor –jadee al sentir el filo de su mandíbula contra la piel de mi vientre contraído.

    -Cierra la boca –dice dando un beso después de morder con suavidad. Era increíble, quería levantarme, arrancarme los pantalones y hundir mi tremenda erección en su boca, pero no; era una simple marioneta, y Derek era el titiritero.

    Mi pecho se expande y suspiro al escuchar un gruñido de su parte, cierro los ojos y casi puedo jurar que he escuchado el ruido que produce el botón metálico de mi pantalón al deslizarse entre el ojal de mezclilla. Humedezco mis labios al imaginar cómo se sentiría su cálida respiración contra mi sexo desnudo, y a la visión morbosa de Derek lamiéndome entero se le adelanta el sonido del zipper bajando. El filo de sus garras me hace estremecer cuando estas rozan ligeramente mis costados antes de introducirse por el borde de mi pantalón, coloco la cabeza hacia atrás y comienzo a respirar lentamente. Derek ejerce un poco de fuerza y me invade la asombrosamente excitante sensación de la tela acariciando mis piernas antes de caer para detenerse en mis tobillos. ¡Dios! La erección dentro de mis calzoncillos me está matando lentamente. Me saco las deportivas y con ellas el pantalón –que Derek lanza por los aires-.

    -Derek –lo digo más como suplica, que como nombre. Puedo sentir la calidez de su respiración atravesando la delgada tela que lo separa de mi sexo. Me vuelve totalmente loco. Y él no hace nada, simplemente se queda ahí, arrodillado, torturándome, disfrutando al verme de pie ante el maremoto de sensaciones que me golpea sin piedad.

    -¿Star Wars? -¡Chupapollas! ¡Estoy a punto de desfallecer y se le ocurre preguntar tremenda estupidez! Era más que seguro, mis mejillas estaban encendidas, por la tremenda excitación o por lo cabreado que me había dejado tal pregunta.

    -¡Ch…! -¡Dios! Un simple movimiento de su parte y siento como arrebata la poca tela que me cubría de un jalón. Estoy completamente desnudo frente a Derek; abro los ojos y agacho la mirada a donde Derek. Hay una sonrisa en su rostro, ¡Derek “Dueñodemisfatasias” Hale me la estaba mirando! Y no como la última vez que no había dudado un segundo en llevársela a la boca. Esta vez realmente la miraba, analizándola con cuidado. Y no es que no tuviese lo mío para defenderme, era solo que tenerle ahí, _mirándome_ , era un poco extraño, sobre todo para un crio como yo, que recién había perdido la virginidad el mes pasado. Quise deslizar mi mano para tomarla y moverla un poco, pero él me gruño como nunca antes lo había hecho y aparto mi mano antes de que pudiera tocarme. Quizá quería hacerlo él-. De… De… -Mi pecho se contrae, me falta la respiración, miro nuevamente y veo los incandescentes ojos de Derek subiendo con velocidad por mi cuerpo mientras su mano hace maravillas con mi erección. Quiero besarle cuando está de nuevo a mi altura, pero me esquiva y hace lo suyo con más rapidez obligándome a gemir. Me quiero doblar en dos ante el placer que invade cada receptor nervioso de mi cuerpo, cierro los ojos jadeando como actriz de películas para adultos y le abrazo con fuerza clavando mis manos en su espalda mientras sonidos obscenos se escapan de mi control para volar libremente hasta los oídos de él. O un par de días sin acción me habían dejado hipersensible, o mi desempeño durante la primera vez había sido pura suerte de principiante-. De… De… me…

    -No –dice colocando su otra mano en mi trasero-. No aún –sentencia apretando mi retaguardia con fuerza.

    -¡Derek! –no sé si aquello había sido o un grito o un gemido. Pero pareció gustarle, pues empezó a mover su mano con mayor velocidad a pesar de que no creí que aquello fuese posible. Las rodillas me tiemblan, siento la fuerza escurriéndose ante mí como arena, llevo mi mano hasta su cabeza y enredo los dedos en su cabellera obscura jalándole sin pudor. Siento que es el momento. Terminare en su mano en cualquier momento-. De… Derek… -Estoy a punto de alcanzar el clímax cuando me suelta. Las rodillas me fallan pues no pensé que dejaría de sostenerme, se aparta de mí y me mira caer de rodillas sobre la alfombra gimoteando y jadeando como un animal. Todos los nudillos de mi mano rugen cuando formo un puño para aferrarme a la tela de la misma. Coloco la cabeza contra el suelo sintiéndome totalmente desforzado. El mundo me da vueltas y no sé qué pensar. Había parado en el momento justo. Estoy a punto de llevar mi mano a la cabeza enrojecida de mi sexo para terminar y su voz me hace parar.

    -Ni lo pienses –alzo la cabeza suplicando con la mirada. Sus ojos brillan. Se agacha ante mí, calvando su mirada en mis ojos y me besa con fuerza; me hace ponerme de pie y esta vez es él quien retrocede hasta quedar contra el mismo muro en el cual me tenía-. Hazlo –ordena. Sabe que lo haré sin protestar, aun si no me he recuperado de las sensaciones que me golpearon momentos atrás. Mis manos acarician su bien trabajado abdomen a medida que levanto su camiseta y mis labios se marcan sobre su piel descubierta. Mis rodillas se clavan en el suelo. Su piel bajo mis labios hierve a medida que degusto cada centímetro de la misma, coloca su mano con fuerza sobre mi cabeza al igual que yo lo había hecho y ejerce un poco de presión para hacerme bajar, sé a dónde quiere llegar ¡Y por mil putas que no planeo hacer otra cosa más que obedecer! Mi boca se topa con el elástico de su ropa interior. Mis manos tiemblan a pesar de no ser la primera vez que estas le desabrochan el pantalón, me humedezco los labios y recibo un poco de ayuda para que estos desciendan hasta sus rodillas.

    Prácticamente soy un novato –pues unas cuantas veces no hacen a un maestro- y él lo sabe, pero no parece importarle demasiado. Su mano sigue en mi cabeza –no puedo evitar soltar un quejido- y me hace acercarme hasta que mis labios se topan contra la suave tela de su ropa interior. Paso mi lengua por la tela, está vez estoy seguro de que Derek ha gimoteado un poco. Le enmarco el sexo con la boca, para luego hacer lo mismo con las manos y me dedico a sentirle escurriéndoseme entre las manos a medida que lo masajeo con torpeza. Me armo de valor al igual que la última vez y hago que sus calzoncillos terminen a la altura de sus rodillas.

    -Derek –Mi voz tiempla, francamente el sexo de Derek me parece imponente, o quizá es por la posición en la que me encuentro; siento sus garras posarse sobre mi cráneo y un rugido escapa de su boca-. Solo recuerda que… que no soy un experto en esto ¿Vale? Por… por favor no me mates ¿Está bien? –De nuevo, soy traicionado por mí propia estupidez y parlamentos incoherentes. Le tomo entre las manos, él gime, miro un momento y veo como cierra los ojos antes de recostar su cabeza contra la pared. Le meneo un poco y abro la boca decidido a engullir su erección por completo.

    Derek gime y es incluso más excitante escuchar su voz rompiéndose ante el placer que mirarle sonrojado cuando sintió mi lengua envolviendo torpemente la cabeza de su miembro. Mis labios se amoldaron lentamente y su mano fue quien me guio en cuanto a los movimientos y la velocidad que debía seguir para llevarle y traerle en un viaje hacia el paraíso.

   -Joder, Stiles… -suelta con un hilo de voz apenas audible-. ¿Matarte? Sí, podría hacerlo –jadea-. Te mataré si paras.

    Su cuerpo se tensa y flexionando su columna un poco hace que su latiente sexo entre más en mi boca. No me sentiría cómodo explicando qué sabor o qué sensación me producía el tenerle dentro. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de saberlo, pero el solo hecho de escuchar a Derek gimoteando, suspirando, jadeando e inclusive pidiendo más me eran suficientes para encenderme –a mí y a mi parte- nuevamente.

    -No –ordena mordiéndose el labio. ¡Pero qué demonios! Mi mano estaba a punto de llegar a mi renovada erección cuando me detiene. ¡¿Era eso siquiera posible?!-. No te toques –ordeno al escucharme bufar-. Detente y te arranco la garganta de un tajo, Stilinski –era sorprendente, tan solo me había cruzado la idea de dejarle y decirle un par de cosas y el me había leído como un libro abierto-. Para y será… -un gemido le interrumpió- lo último… lo último que hagas.

    Lo saque de mi boca y lleve mi mano de inmediato hacia él, moviéndole, sintiendo la viscosidad que había adquirido gracias a mi saliva.

    -Rápido –ordena. Levanto la mirada y le miro acercándose hacia mí, me levanto un poco y me detengo cuando mis labios conectan con los de él en un beso; cierro los ojos a pesar de que quiero entregarle todos mis sentidos-. No te detengas –dice antes de morderme el labio con fuerza. Retomo la acción y muevo su sexo con tanta intensidad como me es posible. Separa un poco sus labios de los míos cuando gime, haciéndome rogar por un beso más, coloca su frente contra la mía y al abrir los ojos nuevamente me topo con un Derek Hale sonrojado-. Más…por… por favor –y pidiendo más para hacer incluso más excitante el momento.

    Me sobresalto al sentir su mano descendiendo lentamente por mi espalda, sobrecargando cada célula y receptor de mi piel con fuego y electricidad. Se inclina un poco más sin parar de gemir y me tenso automáticamente al sentir su dedo abriéndose paso por mi trasero.

    -Stiles… -susurra a mi oído-. Relájate…

    Su dedo masajea mi entrada con delicadeza pero mi cuerpo se resiste; el placer me invade a mí también y comienzo a gemir cuando intenta entrar en mí. Nuestras voces se mezclan en una sinfonía de jadeos y gemidos, sentía a su corazón retumbando dentro de su pecho, y al mío destruyéndome los tímpanos al rugir como tambor de guerra en medio de la batalla.

   -Vamos… vamos a tu cama –dice apartando mis manos de su erección. Se endereza con la frente perlada por el sudor, sus pupilas están dilatadas y no para de jadear –igual que yo-. Se saca la camiseta liberando su cuerpo tallado por escultores divinos, la luz se refleja sobre la humedad de su enorme pecho, se saca el calzado, los pantalones y los calzoncillos, y colocando una mano en mi barbilla me hace ponerme de pie antes de besarme con la misma intensidad con la que lo había hecho antes. Sabía lo que seguía y lo quería tanto como él.

••••

    Me remuevo entre las sabanas de mi cama sintiendo como la suave tela abraza mi cuerpo desnudo; una leve brisa acaricia mi rostro a medida que recupero la motricidad en brazos y piernas. Estiro los dedos de los pies haciendo que emitan un crujido y me froto los ojos con cuidado antes de abrirlos. Me cuesta un momento acostumbrarme a la iluminación; ni siquiera son las siete de la mañana –o al menos eso indica el reloj-, bostezo y una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro ante el burbujeante recuerdo de la noche anterior. Miro la ventana, que continúa abierta, me remuevo un poco más, me doy la vuelta y me encuentro con que Derek se ha ido; aunque siendo sincero conmigo mismo, no tenía motivos para quedarse, después de todo había conseguido lo que quería. Y eso era suficiente para mí. _Genial_ -pienso con sarcasmo- _lo he arruinado nuevamente_. Suspiro sin saber muy bien cómo sentirme y al colocarme boca abajo contra la colcha, le permito a los pensamientos nocivos y a los demonios jugar en mi mente, derrumbándolo todo. Era todo, eso sería todo. Así sería mi relación con Derek –suponiendo que pudiese llamarle de esa manera-. Me encontraba en cama de nuevo, solo. Despertando de la fantasía después de haber sido su entretenimiento sexual. Un nudo se forma en mi garganta y no sé por qué demonios me tortura tanto saber la verdad, al fin y al cabo eso era. Solo un juguete, y nada más, había sido –y con certeza, seria- una noche de diversión y desahogo, porque el muy puñetero ni siquiera se molestaría en preocuparse por mi ante la manada, ni siquiera me preguntaría cómo demonios me encontraba después de la brutal follada que había soportado, jamás lo hacía, y no tenía por qué empezar desde hoy. No sé porque me duele el hecho de saber que al levantarme todo seguiría estando igual de jodido, él actuaría como si nada hubiese sucedido, y yo estaría dispuesto a ser su puta las veces que fuese necesario. Y eso me jodía como nada. Aunque quizá eso era lo mejor. ¿Qué clase de persona era? Ni siquiera merecía estar con él, debía agradecerle por tomarme en cuenta a la hora de follar. Porque en qué clase de basura me había transformado al dejarme pisotear como lo había hecho. Me limpio las lágrimas con la funda de la almohada y me siento al borde de la cama odiándome como nunca. El culo me duele, las marcas de garras en mi espalda pican, las mordidas punzan, la garganta me arde y el cuerpo me pesa una tonelada. Así era la lujosa vida de la muñeca inflable de Derek Hale.

    Hundo el rostro entre las manos y no puedo evitar volver a llorar. ¡Menudo gilipollas sentimental! Mis lamentos seguro se escucharían en China ¿Y todo para qué? Nada de lo que hiciera en ese momento cambiaría algo. Escucho un par de pasos acercándose rápidamente por el pasillo. Genial. Seguro es mi papá, me vería llorando como un cachorro lastimado y seguramente tendría que contarle que lloraba por haber sido una puta fácil; y porque el puñetero de Derek solo me usaba cuando lo necesitaba, y porque yo no podía decirle lo que sentía por él, y cientos de cosas más. Sería patético.

    -¿Stiles? –Mi corazón da un vuelco al escuchar su voz; levanto la mirada como si hubiese escuchado a un fantasma lamentándose en mi oído y giro la cabeza tan rápido que bien podría haberme fracturado el cuello-. ¿Stiles, qué sucede? –Pregunta dando un par de zancadas antes de llegar a mi lado; le miro sin expresión alguna. Coloco mi mano en su mejilla escuchando su respiraron solo para comprobar que es real y no una estúpida alucinación, y por un momento sin saber muy bien por qué me siento feliz al verle-. ¿Stiles?

    -Escucha –digo limpiándome las lágrimas; no puedo perder la oportunidad nuevamente-. Necesito decirte algo ¿Vale? –Pregunto antes de sonreírme al ver su rostro de confusión; suspiro y sin tener una idea fija de lo que deseo decir abro la boca rezando porque mi diarrea verbal funcione para bien-. No quiero que esto sea cosa de una sola noche ¿Esta bien? –no puedo evitarlo, mi cuerpo tiembla y mis ojos lloran como magdalenas.

    -¿Qué quieres decir? –Pregunta.

    -Derek ¿No lo ves? ¡Te amo con cada fibra de mi puñetero cuerpo y no quiero ser la persona a la cual acudas solo cuando necesites follar! ¡No quiero ser tu puta herramienta! ¡Y no quiero ser tu alivio cada que se te hinchen las pelotas! ¡¿Entiendes?! ¡Te amo y no sé cómo ni quiero sacarte de mi cabeza! ¡Amo verte respirando, amo ver tu rostro cuando te enojas, amo tu fuerza, amo tu rudeza, amo tu fragilidad escondida, amo todo de ti! ¡¿Acaso es tan difícil para ti entenderlo?! -mi voz se rompe-. Derek, solo… solo te necesito ¿Vale? Te quiero como nunca antes había querido a alguien y necesito saber si lo sientes también, o si debo cortarme las pelotas porque me niego a ser tu puta una noche más –era todo; así de simple, me había lanzado al vacío con un paracaídas. Y Derek decidiría si este se abría o me dejaba caer; su mirada es impermeable, se pone de pie y me mira con gesto inexpresivo. ¡La he cagado! ¡Seguramente la he cagado!-. ¿Derek? –mi voz tambalea; pierdo la respiración y mi corazón deja de latir.

    -Stiles, yo…

**Author's Note:**

> Puedes visitarme en Tumblr: small-title.tumblr.com 
> 
> No olvides los Kudos<3 y el comentario, aunque sea para decirme lo malo que fue<3  
> Pd. Acepto criticas y correcciones.


End file.
